One Thousand and Two Times
by marypotts
Summary: Twoshot.SasuSaku- Tradução de "Uchiha 1001" e "Uchiha 1002". Ele disse uma vez. Ela ouviu mil e duas vezes.
1. Uchiha 1001

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto e esta história é da angel-puppeteer , eu só traduzi.**

**

* * *

**

_How many times would you say I love you?_

**Uchiha 1001**

--

--

--

**1.**

--  
Ela era uma garota pequena de sete anos de idade quando ele a viu. Usando um vestido branco e curto e calçando tênis sujos, ela parecia pequena para a idade. Tão pequena, mas forte e cheia de vida. Ela tinha apenas começado sua pequena luta infantil (que envolveu crianças zoando sua incrível testa gigante...) com alguns cortes, uma bochecha vermelha, arranhões em todo o fino braço envolvido por uma manga rasgada.

Seu rosto estava sujo. Cabelo rosa cheio de galhos e folhas. Para uma menina com características delicadas, um rosto bonito, olhos extremamente verdes e pele da cor de pêssego, parecia incomum vê-la lamacenta e arranhada (sua outra face, a livre de uma contusão, teve longos arranhões).

No entanto, ele pensou que era um sonho. Uma boa miragem dos seus devaneios. Seu fascínio aumentou quando ela sorriu largamente.

"Ei, muito obrigado!" ela disse alegremente, saltando para ele. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para atingir o seu queixo. "Uau, você é bonito!" Ela cochichou faceira.

Ele recordou corar. Muita gente disse a mesma coisa, mas nunca o fez corar. ... Agora, isso foi estranho.

Uma careta surgiu em sua face. "... você está suja."

Os olhos dela piscaram, "Hai ...." E ela riu.

Ouvindo aquela risada, mais uma vez, aumentou o seu fascínio. Ele nunca tinha ouvido risadas. Um riso que o fez feliz. Algo forte e novo floresceu dentro dele.

"Eu gosto da sua risada."

Ela olhou para ele, perplexa. "... Obrigado."

"Quero ouvi-la todos os dias."

Ela estava sem fala.

"Então", ele pausou, a sua careta se aprofundando. "Case comigo algum dia."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

Mas ela sorriu novamente. Desta vez, foi um sorriso solene.

"Eu vou esperar por esse dia, então."

--

E naquele dia, ela começou a gostar dele.

Mas alguns dias mais tarde, o massacre Uchiha ocorreu. Seu coração morreu junto com sua família. Seus sonhos morreram. Nesse dia, o seu único objetivo mudou de algo simples para algo destrutivo.

"Vingança".

"Eu vou matar você. "

"Meu sonho é matar um certo homem ".

E ele limpou a memória da menina com quem prometera se casar um dia.

"Eu sou um vingador."

--

Um dia após a sua família ser enterrada, ele a viu novamente. Ela correu para ele e disse, "Você está bem, Sas-"

"Vá embora." Ele disse friamente.

A dor atravessou o rosto dela, mas ela forçou um sorriso. "Eu tenho algo para você."

Lançou-lhe um olhar irritado. Antes que ele pudesse falar algo frio novamente, sentiu que ela pressionava algo em sua mão.

"Guarde." Ela disse.

Ele olhou para baixo desinteressado.

"Por favor".

Pausa.

Uma longa pausa.

"Eu não preciso disso."

"Eu sei".

Um olhar ameaçador.

"Mas só... guarde. Por favor".

Ele ficou tentado a esmagar o barco de papel ou jogar no chão na frente dela. Mas ele previu que se fizesse, ela iria chorar e isso seria muito _irritante_.

Para fazê-la parar de irritá-lo, ele guardou o barco de papel em seu bolso e a deixou.

Ele tinha doze anos quando recebeu seu sexagésimo oitavo barco de papel.

Ela estava sorrindo para ele brilhantemente, escondendo a dor. Só para fazê-la parar de incomodá-lo, ele pegou o barquinho da mão dela e enfiou no bolso. Ele sabia que ela tinha visto enfiá-lo como um pedaço de lixo, mas mesmo assim deu um sorriso e prosseguiu em sua jornada ao encontro de Naruto e o saudou com um estrondoso e barulhento "Bom dia".

--

Nesse mesmo ano, como um presente de aniversário, ela deu-lhe cinco barcos de papel; muito ao contrário do que ela costumava dar: pelo menos, um barquinho por dia ou por semana.

"É seu aniversário, é por isso." Ela disse.

--

Era dezembro quando ele recebeu seu septuagésimo sexto barco de papel. Ele estava indo para casa enquanto pensava sobre o motivo pelo qual Sakura lhe dava esses barcos. Era inútil. Insignificante. Basta um pedaço de papel dobrado para fazer um barco.

Como um Uchiha, ele sabia quais coisas deveria considerar especial. Definitivamente, um barco de papel não é algo de valor.

Mas ele se xingou mentalmente. _Imbecil._

Se eles não eram algo de valor, então porque é que ele ainda se incomoda em guardá-los por todos estes anos? Desde o primeiro até o septuagésimo sexto. Ele se sentiu estúpido por isso, mas era estranho, ele apenas não podia jogá-los fora.

Por essa questão, ele se encontrou muitas vezes contando-os.

--

Ele tinha treze, quando ela parou de lhe dar barcos de papel. Foi o ano em que ele escolheu fugir para o País do Som, faminto de poder, vingativo e estúpido.

Naquele ano, ele se tornou um missing-nin — um traidor. Ele percebeu vagamente que, um dia, Naruto e Sakura _também_ ainda seriam ordenados a matá-lo.

Mate-o sem remorso. Mate-o sem hesitação.

Mas ele parou de pensar nisso.

Então o quê?

O seu único objetivo, acima de tudo, era matar certo homem. Um vingador. Um traidor. Um Missing-nin.

Nada mais importava. Exceto ver a cabeça de Itachi numa bandeja.

Deixou tudo para trás.

Mas trouxe junto de seu hitaiate e os 176 barcos.

--

Dois anos se passaram.

Encontraram-se. Os três .

Ele olhou para baixo e viu rostos solenes, um bastante ilegível.

Os outros dois olhavam-no com paixão, com desejo de trazê-lo de volta.

"Sasuke-kun ..."

"..."

Ela tomou a frente.

"Por favor, volte com a gente! Sasuke-kun! "

Ele não respondeu, apenas olhou para baixo. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos.

"Sasuke-kun ... Por favor, por favor-"

"Suas lágrimas não vão me trazer de volta." Ele disse categoricamente.

Ela o encarou com os olhos marejados.

"Nada vai me parar."

"..."

"Ninguém vai ficar entre mim e a vingança."

Ele olhou diretamente para os olhos dela, insensível.

"Nem mesmo _você_".

Nem mesmo os barcos de papel que ele guardou durante dois anos.

--

Outro dois anos.

Voltou a Vila da Folha, sua missão cumprida e Orochimaru enterrado dez metros abaixo da terra. As autoridades da vila estavam sobrecarregadas com seus atos. Dezessete anos, quase adulto e, ainda, foi capaz de erradicar os dois piores criminosos que ameaçam constantemente a segurança da Vila da Folha.

"Você está de volta."

...

"Que surpresa".

Tsunade estreitou os olhos.

"Por quê?"

Finalmente, ele conheceu o seu olhar.

"Por que não?" Ele rebateu.

Tsunade sorriu. Esperto, garoto esperto

"Você está apagado." Ela disse simplesmente.

Os ninjas e os anciãos olharam chocados com o seu anúncio.

"Tsunade-sama—"

"Certamente, você _não_—"

Ela silenciou os possíveis protestos com um _olhar_ e, "Se você questionar a minha autoridade?"

Eles ficaram quietos.

Ela deu de ombros sem dar importância. "Afinal, _eu_ sou A Hokage."

Naruto permaneceu em silêncio durante todo o processo. Seus olhares nunca se encontravam. Os cabelos escuros do Uchiha escondiam seus olhos. Suas mãos foram presas na frente dele, a sua roupa, surpreendentemente, arrumada. Mas o que surpreendeu a maioria deles foi que a sua mala não tinha qualquer aparato ninja como um conjunto de kunais sangrando (que era o que esperavam) ou Shurikens, mas barcos de papel.

--

"Sasuke-kun!"

Ele parou de contemplar o tempo para virar-se e vê-la ou para fingir que era surdo e continuar seu caminho. Mas a ele não foi dada a oportunidade de refletir sobre o que fazer, porque ela já estava na frente dele.

Com dificuldade, ele colocou seus olhos sobre ela. "Sakura".

"Sasuke-kun... você está de volta."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Finalmente". Levou um segundo para estudar as feições dela. Mais bonita. Vividos olhos verdes, com longos cílios. Cabelo rosa amarrado em uma trança frouxa com franja desigual enquadrando o rosto. Só uma garota bonita.

Depois desse momento roubado, ele olhou para seu passado, sentindo falta do olhar de dor que atravessou o rosto dela. O silêncio reinou entre eles até que Sasuke o quebrou.

"O que você quer?" manteve o tom neutro. Distante e formal. Não amigável, mas educado.

"Eu..." ela mordeu o lábio e convocou sua Sakura interior, pedindo forças. Sentiu que ele ficava impaciente. "Aqui".

Ele se assustou com o ato dela. Uma caixa de papelão cheia de barcos de papel coloridos. Levantou uma sobrancelha, indicando que queria uma explicação.

"Sempre que eu tinha chance... eu dobrava esses barquinhos para passar o tempo." Ela disse calmamente, olhando para baixo, evitando o olhar dele. Quando ele não falava, ela empurrou a caixa nos braços dele. Como ela empurrou de repente, ele forçou a caixa em seus braços. Seu rosto estava branco enquanto ele olhava o conteúdo da caixa. E então, seu olhar voltou-se para a face dela.

Ela gaguejou, "Hum, se você não gosta deles... bem, você pode apenas jogar fora ou—"

"Obrigado."

Ela parou de balbuciar, sua expressão foi de surpresa. Seus olhos em completo deleite.

"De nada."

--

Quando ele chegou à casa (em um apartamento cheiroso, o Bairro Uchiha era grande demais só para ele), ele lutou contra o desejo de contá-los.

Mas mesmo assim, ele contou.

386.

Mais 176.

562.

--

Ele tinha dezoito, quando ela lhe deu o seu 698º barco de papel.

Nada mudou entre eles. Ele ainda era um cara frio. Ela ainda era uma garota alegre. Os opostos. Dizem que os opostos se atraem. Mas há sempre uma exceção à regra.

Naquele ano, ela estava namorando Naruto.

Desta vez, as pessoas diziam: foram feitos um para o outro.

Mesmas pessoas. Mesmos sentimentos. O futuro Rokudaime. A futura melhor medica-nin.

Ele lembrava zangado.

"Por que diabos você ainda me incomoda dando esses barcos estúpidos?" Ele rebateu.

Ela estava sem fala. Pensava que eram amigos. Amigos, não gritam uns com os outros. Mas, claro, há sempre uma exceção.

"Esqueça isso". Ele disse depois. "Eu não queria gritar. Estava bravo com alguma outra coisa."

"Está tudo bem... eu sou irritante, lembra?"

Ele abaixou a cabeça e pelo canto do olho um flash de loiro e preto. "Vá em frente. Ele está esperando por você."

Ela olhou para sua esquerda e viu Naruto. Ela sorriu para ele e sinalizou para que ele esperasse.

"Sasuke-kun"

Ele não olhou para ela.

"... você vai... ah, esquece. Tchau!" ela se afastou rapidamente e abraçou Naruto.

--

Ela deu o 887º. Quando eles tinham 19. Era novembro. Então, ela não parou de dar os barcos de papel, embora já estivesse noiva de Naruto.

Ele perguntou-lhe por que.

"Sasuke-kun..." ela hesitou e mordeu o lábio inferior, "Você os guarda?"

Ele não pensou duas vezes quando respondeu.

"Não."

Era simplesmente mentira. Sakura é muito ingênua. Ela não vê através da mentira.

_Bom._

Ela simplesmente o encarou. Ele encarou de volta.

Ela foi a primeira a quebrar o contato visual. "Claro." Seu tom era frágil. "Então... você jogou... tudo fora."

Ele não parou de encará-la. Seu olhar passou por seu cabelo, até os profundos olhos verdes desceu para os lábios rosa convidativos... Se ela pudesse ver a verdade por trás da mentira. Ele queria dizer a verdade. Mas ele não pode.

Ele não deveria.

Ela amava Naruto agora.

Não ele.

Não Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele era história agora. Parte do passado.

"Eu te vejo amanhã... eu acho." Acrescentou a última parte, com um encolher de ombros.

Ele foi sua primeira paixão.

Ela acenou e se afastou.

Naruto era seu primeiro amor.

--

Três dias antes do casamento, ela deu-lhe o 985º.

"Tipo, por quanto tempo mais você vai me dar esses barcos hein?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Até que a mensagem seja entendida" ela respondeu vagamente.

"Ou até antes que você esteja casada."

Ela ficou tensa.

"…"

Os olhos verdes encontraram os escuros. "Você vai estar lá, certo?"

Houve uma repentina facada que envolveu seus pulmões, machucando. Sua garganta se recusou a trabalhar. Ele engoliu em seco, sua garganta fechada.

"Sim". Ele respondeu ausente de consciência e olhou para baixo, para o barco de papel azul. Ele não viu a expressão de Sakura. Quando olhou para cima, seu rosto estava alegre novamente.

"Vejo você então!"

--

O dia antes do casamento, ele ganhou o seu 999º barco.

"Acho, que este é o último", disse num tom monótono.

Ela apenas sorriu.

"Será que ele sabe?"

"Que eu te dou barcos de papel?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Eu não tenho que dizer a ele, tenho? Isso não significa nada. "

"..."

"Dar a um amigo 999 barcos de papel é platônico."

Exatamente.

"-Sasuke-kun"

"Eu acho que você deveria parar de me chamar assim." Interrompeu,

enquanto guardava o origami.

Os olhos dela falaram outra frase, mas ele não compreendeu exatamente o significado de seu olhar.

Dez minutos se passaram antes que ela dissesse, "oh. Sasuke, certo, então? Somente Sasuke...".

Ele acenou e vestiu a máscara de soldado. A máscara tinha sido o suficiente para mantê-la longe, mas não desta vez. Emanava inimizade. Uma máscara que dizia "Pare, não chegue perto".

"Sasuke..." Soou estranho, já que ela o chamava de Sasuke-kun. "Você está vendo alguém?"

Ele congelou. De todas as perguntas a fazer, por que essa?

"Não."

"Por quê?"

Ele deu de ombros. Ela sorriu. "Você tem que começar a namorar alguém que você goste. Encontre alguém para casar e ressuscitar o seu clã".

"O casamento é sagrado." Sua declaração a impressionou. Uau. Ele realmente amadureceu.

Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando. "Eu concordo, é mesmo. Quando se casar, deve se casar com alguém que você ama."

Eles se olharam.

"Assim como você fez." Ele disse calmamente.

Ela não respondeu.

"Sakura-chaaaaan-"

Ela retirou o seu olhar para ver atrás de Sasuke. Um sorriso brilhante apareceu em seu rosto.

"Ei!" Ela acenou alegremente.

Ele continuou observando-a. Ao perceber que ele estava olhando, ele mudou sua expressão para aborrecimento à distância.

"Sasuke,"

Ele obrigou-se a olhar para ela.

"Vejo você amanhã."

Ele não deu qualquer indicação de que tinha ouvido. Ignorando sua indiferença, ela correu para encontrar Naruto.

Ele não moveu um pé para observar o casal. Mas ele ouviu aquela risada.

E, ele recordou a primeira vez que a viu.

Risos.

O riso que ele queria ouvir todos os dias.

Um aperto esmagando seu coração. Sua fraqueza e uma pressão parecida com dor consumiram-no.

_Não._

Ela riu de novo por alguma coisa que Naruto tinha dito.

Naruto podia fazê-la feliz. Naruto podia fazê-la rir _daquele jeito_. Naruto se tornou tudo o que ela queria. E ele, nada do que ela queria.

"Você é um idiota!"

"Heeeey! Não é justo!"

"Oh, Naruto ..."

Ele ficou lá, ouvindo a conversa, seu riso, as declarações de amor para Naruto e outras conversas sobre enfeites, até que os noivos andaram para a outra direção.

--

Olhos cobertos por longos cílios negros figuravam abertos. Eles viajaram do branco novo do teto à parede onde havia um calendário.

Seus olhos escuros permaneceram em branco, fixados na data de hoje. De acordo com a data, uma palavra estava escrita em um rabisco descuidado.

Casamento.

Uma palavra era suficiente para quebrar o coração de alguém.

Os olhos negros fecharam. Seu corpo deitado de lado, seus longos fios preto-azulados caindo sobre a testa pálida.

"Sakura." Ele murmurou inconscientemente.

_"Eu gosto da sua risada."_

--

_"Quero ouvi-la todos os dias."_

--

_"Então, case comigo algum dia."_

--

"Desculpe".

Ele abriu os olhos e fitou a mesa do lado da sua cama.

"Eu ... eu quebrei minha promessa." Ele murmurou.

--

Houve uma suave batida em sua porta.

Vestido numa simples camiseta azul marinho e calças do pijama, ele desceu as escadas para atender a porta. Ele abriu a porta e ficou confuso com o que viu.

"Sakura".

Ela estava linda em um vestido branco de mangas longas, comprido até o joelho. Seu cabelo rosado solto nos ombros e nas costas.

"Sasuke".

Ele olhou para baixo para ela.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou calmamente. "Você _não_ deveria estar aqui."

"Eu sei".

"Então, por quê?"

"Eu…" Ela franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça para depois contemplar. Ela segurava algo para ele. Franziu a testa ainda mais.

"Sakura—"

"... finalmente. "

Ele pegou o seu barco de papel branco da palma da mão dela.

Ela suspirou profundamente. "O último".

Ele olhou para ela ainda mais intensamente. "Você fez 1000 barcos."

Ela concordou. "Sim... Eu sei que deveria ter parado há muito tempo. Mas minhas mãos... " ela olhou para baixo para suas pequenas mãos . "Eu não pude parar de dobrar. Até que... chegasse a 1000. Barcos de papel são estúpidos. Triviais." Ela o encarou, seu olhar tão verde que ele pensava que seus olhos estavam brilhando.

"Especialmente pra uma pessoa como você, você não iria mesmo gostar deles."

"..."

"Mas agora, eu estou cheia de você."

Ele recuou, sua mandíbula estava tensa.

"Eu estou cheia dos 1000 barcos de papel. Eu estou cheia de você. Eu estou livre. Posso viver livremente agora".

Ele evitou o rosto dela e olhou para uma árvore atrás.

"Eu nunca pedi 1000 barcos de papel, Sakura." Seu tom era baixo e pleno.

"Eu sei".

Seu olhares se encontraram. "E você nunca me disse _por que_."

Ela sorriu fracamente. "É simplesmente ..."

Ele desejou uma boa razão. Alguma coisa. Por favor, diga que é por uma razão. Diga isso significa alguma coisa. Não diga -

"... Um hobby".

—É só um hobby.

Sua mão tremeu na tentativa de esmagar o origami.

Um hobby?

_Bom._

O último barco de papel foi destruído diante de seus olhos .

Os olhos verdes ampliaram-se em choque. Um flash de dor atravessou seu rosto enquanto encarava seu punho fechando-se sobre o último barco de papel.

"Sasuke..."

" Não vai..." sua voz mudou ligeiramente. "... machucar. Afinal, como você disse, "

ela procurou seus olhos, mas sua longa franja os escondia. "... é só um hobby."

Ela corajosamente reteve as lágrimas.

A porta foi totalmente fechada na sua cara.

--

Silêncio.

A porta reabriu.

"Sakura, Eu —"

"Não".

Ele suspirou fortemente.

"Não diga desculpe." Ela murmurou suavemente, olhando para baixo, a franja cobrindo seu olho esquerdo. "Você não precisa." Ela levantou o seu queixo para olhar no rosto dele.

"É só um hobby."

Sua mandíbula trincou, ainda mais.

"Adeus." Ela disse simples e pratica, virando-se e deixando-o.

Ele permaneceu de pé na porta, observando ela desaparecer, ela virou uma esquina. Sua mão procurando o barco de papel amassado. Por um longo minuto, ele ficou parado segurando-o.

...

Então, ele o desamassou, tentando alisar os vincos.

--

Lágrimas escorriam constantemente sobre suas bochechas. Rapidamente, ela limpou todas com a manga de seu vestido. Na pressa, ela tropeçou em algo. Algo que respirava.

"Sakura".

Algo com cabelo prateado que desafiava as leis da gravidade.

Ela olhou para cima, lágrimas ainda fluindo livremente. "Kakashi-sensei—."

A frente da sua máscara se mexeu, o que indica que ele estava sorrindo.

"Noivas não devem chorar no dia do casamento."

"Eu sei." Ela disse enquanto limpava algumas lágrimas teimosas das bochechas.

"Onde você estava?"

Ela hesitou. "Com Sasuke."

Kakashi franziu a testa. "Por quê?"

"Eu ....dei algo a ele."

A testa de Kakashi franziu ainda mais. "O que você deu pra ele?"

"O milésimo barco de papel."

"Sakura ..." Kakashi suspirou, coçando a parte traseira de sua cabeça.

"Eu continuei dizendo pra mim que é estúpido continuar dando essas... coisas estúpidas que machucam minhas mãos. Estavam tremendo, mas elas continuavam trabalhando, dobrando... Toda a minha vida, desde que eu tinha sete anos, eu dei pra ele barcos de papel. Sou tão idiota !"

Kakashi mantinha-se calado. Ele estava ciente do hobby de Sakura. Ele até perguntou uma vez qual era o motivo por trás do hobby.

_"Não é APENAS um hobby, sensei!" Ela cantarolou alegremente, agora tentando dobrar um papel rosado em um barco._

_Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. "Então, por quê?"_

_"É a minha forma de dizer a Sasuke-kun o quanto eu o amo!"_

De repente, ele sentiu-se muito cansado. "Sakura-chan ..."

Ela conhecia esse tom. "Sensei ..."

"Você não mudou".

"Hein?"

"O casamento é sagrado. Você tem que casar com alguém que você ama de verdade" Ele a viu arregalar os olhos por horror ou coisa do tipo, ele não sabia.

"Eu _amo_ Naruto". Ela disse por entre os dentes, as mãos fechadas, seus pequenos punhos. "E é por isso que eu vou casar com ele—"

"Alguma vez , você deu pro Naruto um simples barquinho?"

Ela arfou.

_Não é APENAS um hobby, sensei!_

_Então, por quê?_

_É a minha forma de dizer a Sasuke-kun o quanto eu o amo_

Uma mão voou em direção a seus lábios, abafando seus soluços. "Não ... não ... _não_." Ela gemeu. Lágrimas geladas desceram de seus olhos, encharcando suas bochechas, caindo no solo entre seus pés.

Kakashi suavizou o rosto por trás da máscara. Ele nunca gostou de ver Sakura chorar.

"Eu amo Naruto ... eu o amo. Ele me ama... Naruto me ama ... "abraçou a si mesma, curvando a cabeça .

"Calma ..."

"Eu vou casar com ele e vamos viver felizes para sempre ... Naruto me ama ... Isso torna Naruto diferente do Sasuke. NARUTO ME AMA." Soava como se ela estivesse tentando convencer a si mesma.

Ele apoiou a mão no ombro dela. No mesmo instante, a garota olhou para seu ex-sensei.

"Não é apenas um barco de papel, Sakura ..." os olhos dela se arregalaram do tamanho da bolas de praia após a afirmação. "Será?" Sua mão apertou a manga da blusa dele.

"Por favor", ela sussurrou. "_Não_ diga a ele."

Kakashi relutou.

"Sensei", ela chamou, em pânico.

"Sim."

Ela sorriu, aliviada. "Obrigado." Ela limpou suas bochechas novamente antes de prosseguir.. "Nos vemos mais tarde, ok? Não se atrase! "

"OK". Ele garantiu. "Pela primeira vez na minha vida."

Ela concordou fracamente. Kakashi sorriu enquanto assistia à pressa da menina de volta para sua casa.

"Sakura-chan esqueceu que ela costumava me chamar de mentiroso."

--

Sentou na grama sob a sombra de uma árvore grande das cerejeiras em flor. Na frente dele havia um lago, salpicado com pétalas rosas. Os raios de sol entravam pela água, cortavam o lago, criando um brilho etéreo.

Em volta do lago estavam as cerejeiras,velhas e largas, abençoadas com as maravilhosas pétalas rosa. Sua mãe chamava essas árvores de Cerejeiras Uchiha. Porque essas árvores eram do clã Uchiha ou mais precisamente, pertenciam _a eles._Eram árvores especiais De acordo com sua mãe ,essas árvores não floresciam somente na primavera, porque as Cerejeiras Uchiha florescem para sempre.

E agora, esta propriedade era toda dele. Ele tinha o direito de fazer o que ele queria com ela. E ele fez.

Do outro lado do lago estavam os mil barcos de Sakura, flutuando, velejando...

Ele sorriu. Eram barcos de papel, certo? Eles supostamente não eram pra estar na água.

E, porque —

"É hora de deixar ir embora."

Ele levantou-se e deixou o lugar.

--

Ele caminhava com as mãos no bolso. Estava apreciando sua paz de espírito quando alguém decidiu soltar uma bomba.

POOF

Ele franziu a testa irritadamente.

"Yo".

"Kakashi."

"Você vai para o casamento?"

Ele ignorou a pergunta.

"Você deve, você sabe. Assistir à troca de votos dos dois. Ouvir as promessas. Especialmente a noiva... " Kakashi disse astutamente.

Como esperado, o garoto o encarou friamente.

"Eu aposto que não iria doer escutá-la dizer que te ama."

"Vá embora." Ele rebateu e esbarrou no homem mais velho antes de tentar ir embora.

"Ei, Sasuke! Deixe-me contar o segredo dela. "

"Não estou interessado."

Kakashi o alcançou com passos rápidos

"Tem certeza?"

"Vá embora".

"Você perguntou a Sakura porque ela lhe deu um barco quase todos os dias da sua vida?"

Ele parou e encarou seu antigo professor. Kakashi vibrou mentalmente. Bingo.

"Eu perguntei." Ele respondeu enfático.

"E?"

"Ela disse que era um hobby." O garoto respondeu, aborrecido

Kakashi cruzou os braços. "Eu perguntei a ela uma vez." Ele foi olhado com interesse pelo Uchiha. "E ela me disse a resposta."

O Uchiha estreitou os olhos.

"Ela disse..."

_É a minha forma de dizer a Sasuke-kun o quanto eu o amo ._

Seus olhos escuros se arregalaram.

"Não é só um hobby. Acima de tudo, não é apenas um barco de papel... "

--

Ele estava correndo. Voltar para o Bairro Uchiha , de volta ao lago rodeado por árvores das flor de cerejeira ... Franzindo o rosto, chegou até o lago ele agachou, e pegou o barco mais próximo papel.

"Merda ." Ele gritava internamente. Cuidado para não rasgar, pois ele já estava molhada no centro, ele desfez o origami.

Suas mãos tremendo.

"Não pode ser..."

_Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun  
_

"É uma carta de amor."

* * *

**N/T: Lembrando que o costuma comer palavras, avisem se tiver algo incompreensivel! **

**Sem mais delongas já pro capitulo dois – final :3**

**e reviews por favor. **


	2. Uchiha 1002

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto e esta história é da angel-puppeteer eu só traduzi.**

**

* * *

  
**

_He said it once. She heard it one thousand and two times._

**Uchiha 1002**

--

--

--

**2.**

--  
" Haruno Sakura, você aceita —"

" Sakura".

No mesmo instante, o casal se virou para olhar para a entrada. Ali, era Uchiha Sasuke, parado, com o cenho pesadamente franzido, vestindo sua roupa escura.

Seus olhos escuros eram intensos. Não ... frios , mas _muito_ intensos. Havia uma proeminente expressão aborrecida se formando em seu rosto, o fazendo parecer um vulcão pronto para entrar em erupção e cuspir lava. Os convidados olharam para ele curiosos.

Uau.

O Uchiha anti-social havia deixado seu habitat para se misturar e ver seus antigos colegas se casarem.

Ele caminhou até eles, o seu ritmo lento, mas seguro. Os olhos de Sakura estavam abertos em apreensão. _O que... O que ele está fazendo aqui?_

O Uchiha parou na frente dela como uma alta sombra negra vendo seu rosto com inúmeras expressões. Ao lado da noiva, Naruto permaneceu parado olhando o ninja de cabelos negros, suas sobrancelhas loiras arqueadas em perplexidade.

"Yo, Sasuke," disse Naruto. "O que —"

Sasuke limpou a garganta. "Desculpe." Seu rosto escureceu. "Estou atrasado."

A pequena multidão de convidados levantou seus olhos. Que coisa mais Kakashi. Mas ele estava mais atrasado que Kakashi.

Naruto se recuperou do choque. "Bem ..." ele falou lentamente, mexendo seus ombros largos. "... tudo bem".

Mas Sasuke não se moveu. Seus olhos se mantiveram fixos nos olhos confusos de Sakura.

"Bem...?" exigiu Naruto, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Sakura".

Ela vacilou.

Isso a assustou. A maneira como ele olhou para ela.

Suas finas sobrancelhas lentamente se abaixaram juntamente ao passo que ele abaixou a cabeça para ela, suas mechas azuladas caindo sobre os olhos. "Temos de conversar."

"O QUE!" Exclamou o loiro. "Cara, estamos no meio de uma cerimônia aqui!"

Desta vez, Sasuke olhou para ele arrogante. "E?" Ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha. "Eu vou falar com ela, mesmo se estivermos no meio de uma guerra." Ele pausou e depois sorriu. "Dobe".

O cabelo loiro de Naruto chacoalhou. "Você—"

Sakura imediatamente interveio. "Vamos conversar, Sasuke. DEPOIS do casamento. "

"Não." Seus olhos voltaram a olhar para ela. "Nós vamos falar AGORA." Com isso, ele agarrou seu pulso.

"Ei! Ela é _minha_ noiva! Você não tem permissão para AGARRAR a mão dela na _minha _frente!" A multidão estava começando a se preocupar. Atrás da multidão inconfortável, Kakashi estava sorrindo para a pequena confusão que acontecia a frente.

Sasuke sorriu. " Nós vamos falar _agora_." Ele puxou a mão dela, mas Naruto agarrou sua outra mão e a puxou também.

"Ela não vai a lugar nenhum, Teme!"

"N- Naruto ... -"

A cara de Sasuke se aprofundou. "Saia daqui, Dobe."

"Saia você, Sasuke!" Sakura rebateu, puxando seu pulso.

"Sim, certo! VOCÊ saia daqui, Teme! "

O aperto no pulso dela ficou mais forte. "Juro. Não me faça FAZER _você_ sair. "

As sobrancelhas de Naruto levantaram. Então, ele sorriu e dramaticamente ele soltou o pulso de Sakura.

"Certo".

O queixo da multidão caiu. QUE DIABOS?

"QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NARUTO!?" gritou Tsunade.

Ao lado dela, Ino se pôs de pé em um salto, seus dentes pareceram crescer por um minuto. "É! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA IDIOTA?! "a loira gritou, balançando seu punhos.

Sakura estava olhando Naruto horrorizada. Seu rosto estava muito pálido e como os outros, sua boca aberta. "N- Naruto ... o _que você_ está fazendo?" ela ofegou. Naruto sorriu e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça como sempre faz.

"Deixando você ir."

Os olhos verdes de Sakura se abriram ainda mais. " Naruto ... _não_ faça isso comigo! Não—"ela gritou quando Sasuke começou a arrastá-la para sair do lugar.

"NARUTO!" Sakura gritou, esticando a sua outra mão para ele.

Mas Naruto só acenou para ela alegremente. "Seja feliz, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto"!

Com raiva, ela virou-se para Sasuke, gritando atrás dele, que continuou a arrastá-la para algum lugar. À sua volta, as pessoas assistiam com curiosidade. Ela tentou travar seus pés no chão para impedi-lo de arrastá-la, mas ele era forte.

Frustrada, ela gritou com ele, "Me deixa ir! ME DEIXA IR! "ela gritou e puxou.

"Sasuke—"

"Fique quieta."

"Me deixa ir!"

"Não." eles viraram uma esquina e caminharam ao longo de uma rua larga com frondosas árvores no caminho.

"Sasuke, eu estou muito, muito brava!" ela se debatia. "Pare com isso!"

Mas de repente Sasuke se virou em torno dela e a puxou para frente. Sakura se assustou quando atingiu o peito do Uchiha e ficou na ponta dos pés.

"Sasuke—"

"Mentirosa." Ele sussurrou sombriamente.

Com um forte puxão, ela libertou seu pulso. "Do que você está falando?" com sua outra mão massageando o pulso.

"Você disse ... quando você casar, case com alguém que você ame."

Olhos verdes brilhantes abertos em espanto. "Bem ..." ela engoliu seco e evitava o seu olhar. "Está certo." Ela falou com cautela. "Então ...?"

Ela viu a mudança de expressão em seu bonito rosto. Seu coração bateu forte quando viu a mão dele seguir para o bolso da frente das calças.

"Então, o que é isso?" Ele levantou seus dedos. Preso entre os dedos longos estava—

Ele pressionou aquilo na mão dela. Sakura olhou para o papel, o ar congelando em seus pulmões.

_Não…-_

_Eu te amo._

--

--

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo canto dos olhos.

"... como..." ela sussurrou, olhando para baixo, para o papel. "... como você descobriu?" Mechas rosa caiam para esconder-lhe os olhos.

O rosto de Sasuke se suavizou ligeiramente a vista dela. Parte do cabelo caía sobre sua face, a franja sobre os olhos e ombros. Gentilmente, ele tomou a mão dela.

"Venha comigo." Ele disse em voz baixa. Sakura mordeu o lábio, seus olhos molhados por detrás da grossa camada de cabelo rosado. Emocionalmente esgotada, a menina deixou-se levar pelo Uchiha—

--

--

"O que—"

Sua visão era embaçada pelas gordas lágrimas que rolavam pelas suas bochechas. Ela estava tremendo, seu coração acelerando num ritmo nada saudável. Sasuke sentiu seu pulso pulsando forte contra seus dedos. Para uma menina com aparência delicada, o seu batimento cardíaco estava bem forte. Gentilmente, o garoto apertou a mão macia antes de solta-lá.

"Eu menti." Sasuke disse simplesmente, mantendo as mãos nos bolsos para esconder a ansiedade. Ela não respondeu, mas apenas permaneceu lá. Encarando _seus_ barcos de papel. Encarando os barcos de papel _dele_. Sasuke escondeu seu embarassamento quando os olhos dela se moveram para encará-lo.

"Por que... p-por que você guardou?" ela perguntou, confusa. "Eu... Eu te disse —..."

"Eu não sei." Sasuke respondeu com um olhar estreito. "Quando eu fui embora, seus barcos de papel foram as únicas coisas que levei comigo."

"...?"

"... Porque, eu—" seus olhos fecharam e abriram em seguida, "Eu gosto deles."

Sakura franziu a testa, chorosa pra. "Você... Gosta deles? Só isso?"

Só... isso.

"Sakura—"

Ela limpou os olhos com a manga de seu vestido. "Você está... r- roubando o meu tempo... -" ela se afastou abruptamente, mas Sasuke agarrou seu ombro a forçando para encarar seu rosto.

"Eu sei". Declarou tenso. "Se você realmente quiser casar com Naruto, eu não vou te impedir. Mas... eu só queria que soubesse que eu guardei todos. "Acrescentou silenciosamente, quase com tristeza.

Por isso, frescas lágrimas fluíram. Soluços escaparam quando ela pressionou uma mão sobre a sua boca para abafar seu choro. Ele olhou para baixo visualizando seu rosto, o peito dele parecia incrivelmente quente e... Doloroso. Ele mordeu o lábio, suas mãos deixando os ombros dela. _A felicidade dela… era com Naruto__?_

A realização da sua pergunta fez seu estômago girar agonizando. Seus olhos observavam suas lágrimas, a expressão dos seus brilhantes olhos verdes.

Ele dolorosamente percebeu que essas cartas... Essas cartas de amor eram datadas de anos atrás.

Anos em que ela ainda o amava. E os anos se foram.

Hoje... É o presente. Para ela. Um presente. Um passado.

Onde ele se encaixa?

Ele se virou, girando para longe dela com uma expressão ferida. "Desculpe." Ele sussurrou entre os dentes. Dentro de seus bolsos, os suas mãos tremiam."Sakura...Eu—" ele olhou para baixo, o seu cabelos caindo próximo aos olhos, a mandíbula tensa.

"Eu pensei—" ele balançou a cabeça e direcionou o olhar para ela, a franja macia roçando sua bochecha e olhos. Os olhos cinza mostrando a doente tristeza que ele sentia ao vê-la chorar.

Ele inalou pesadamente primeiro e então seus ombros adquiriram sua típica postura Uchiha. Este egoísmo, o seu desejo egoísta— _o desejo que mantive durante anos._

_"Eu gosto da sua risada."_

--

_"Quero ouvi-la todos os dias."_

--

_"Então, case comigo algum dia."  
_  
Isso permanecerá como um desejo.

Não uma realidade.

Apenas um desejo do coração.

Uma fantasia.

Ele baixou a cabeça. "Desculpe." Ele disse em voz baixa. "Eu estraguei o seu dia."

Pausa.

"Eu pensei ... bem, estou sendo estúpido por dizer isso— "

Pausa.

Respiração.

"—você me ama." Ele murmurou. A respiração dela parou um instante. "Sakura." Ele levantou os olhos para ela. Suas sobrancelhas abaixaram sob os olhos. Uma de suas mãos pálidas chegou até o cabelo dela. Gentilmente, ele tocou na cabeça dela, os fios rosados fazendo curvas ao redor dos longos dedos.

Lentamente, ela encontrou seu olhar. Sua mão congelou ao tocar-lhe a cabeça, a garganta obstruída perante a visão de seus lábios brilhantes e olhos lacrimejando. Forçando sua boca a trabalhar, ele murmurou com um encolher de ombros, "Eu vou levá-la de volta para ele."

Ela piscou devagar, seus cílios grudando.

Seus dedos deslizando lentamente para baixo . "... você me odeia?" perguntou Sasuke.

Ela o encarou, desorientada por causa da pergunta. "Não."

O canto de seus lábios se curvou, mas os seus olhos se mantiveram distantes. Melancolia. Silenciosamente desejando, almejando.

"Bom".

Ele retirou a mão do cabelo rosado e o segurou pra ela. "Vamos". Ele limpou a garganta. "... ele está esperando por você."

"Sasuke-kun ..."

Seu coração batia apertado.

"Por que você esta fazendo isso?"

"..."

_Por quê?  
_  
"Sasuke ... -"

"Eu não sei".

Ela inclinou a cabeça em confusão.

"Mas eu tenho certeza." Ele tomou a mão dela com ambas as mãos. "Com você, eu posso ser feliz."

"...!"

"Só com você."

Seu coração quase parou e, em seguida, bateu mais forte.

"Eu quero ser a sua pessoa mais importante."

Suas mãos se fechando em volta da pequena e delicada mão feminina.

"..."

Sua cabeça abaixou, sua franja preta luminosa caiu sobre seus olhos, e vagarosamente, ele levantou a mão dela até o rosto dele. "Ou, pelo menos, ser importante para você."

Sua falta de reação serviu como um sal para a sua já ensangüentada ferida. Suas mãos apertaram as dela, seus lábios apertados debaixo de sua longa franja.

"... Sasuke."

Sua mandíbula moveu-se.

"Eu amo você por 1000 vezes."

Sua expressão, ligeiramente, se suavizou por trás da cortina de cabelos pretos.

"Eu disse isso milhares de vezes."

Ele não viu a expressão dela. Seus olhos estáticos, pois sentiram os lábios macios pressionados sobre a palma da sua mão. Ele viu seu rosto, a expressão macia embebida nele, seus olhos fechados e os lábios que ele desejava saborear em sua pele, aquecendo-o.

Sua pálpebras lentamente levantaram, revelando o verde de sua íris. Parecia que seus olhos sorriam para ele, os lábios moveram-se contra a pele para sorrir.

Lentamente, o calor da sua boca o deixou e ele esperava por isso. Ele queria ser perdoado, para ser feliz. Mas só com esta mulher, ele iria atingir essas coisas, esses desejos.

Ela mostrou-lhe um sorriso gentil, os olhos agora secos. Mas os resíduos permaneciam no canto de seus olhos, os cílios ainda colados. Ela soltou a mão de Sasuke silenciosamente. Seus lindos olhos observavam ela caminhar ao longo da beira do lago. Ele observava suas costas, esperando.

Sua mão escorregou para baixo, um bolso no seu vestido.

"E eu vou dizer isso de novo."

"..."

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar lateral com um belo sorriso.

"..."

Levantou sua mão. Preso entre o indicador e o dedo médio, era um barco de papel .

Ele deu um sorrido de lado, lentamente.

--

--  
_  
Quantas vezes você diria , Eu te amo?_

--

--

Ela virou-se para ele, a luz do sol através das pétalas rosa, em volta dela, fazendo seu cabelo voar e seus olhos brilharem com fulgor, como jóias.

Ele deu a ela um fantasma do que seria seu meio sorriso.

Inclinando a cabeça para a direita, ela disse essas palavras.

"Eu te amo."

--

--

1001 vezes.

--

--

O amor dela.

O amor dele.

--

--

Um ano e 5 meses depois.

Ele a assistiu à distância. Ela sentou no banco que ele tinha feito pra eles há dois meses atrás pelo aniversário dela. O banco era feito de uma grossa madeira de um grande pedaço de árvore que ficava perto da margem do lago, dando a ela uma perfeita vista do lago e de seus barcos de papel.

Por um momento, ele hesitou, assistindo ela tencionar a mandíbula em um feio produto de sua costura. Pétalas caindo das árvores, algumas grudando no seu cabelo e roupa. A brisa soprou suavemente, trazendo algumas mechas do cabelo rosa para o rosto.

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram quando ele percebeu que ela estava fazendo uma malha preta com desenhos de tomates. Ele girou os olhos para ela num ato infantil e sorriu arrogantemente quando ela apontou para a meia desagradavelmente e fez uma careta ao perfurar da agulha no seu dedo.

_Idiota._

"Mou—isso dói!" ela rosnou e sugou o dedo enquanto lançava uma olhar irritado criticamente para o material.

Ele sorriu de lado. Sua namorada nunca tinha sido boa em trabalhos domésticos Até mesmo na cozinha ela era péssima.

Lembrando-se das razões de ter perseguido ela, ele aproximou-se, sua postura típica, uma mão enfiada em um dos bolsos enquanto ele caminhava até ela.

"Oi", ele chamou enquanto andava até ela. Seus olhos analisaram o rosto pálido por baixo da franja farta rosa, o dente mordendo o lábio.

"Mm?"

"Sakura", disse ele abruptamente, a irritação presente na sua voz. Ainda assim, ela não olhou, absorta no seu trabalho. Seus cílios cobriram seus olhos enquanto ele inspirava, irritado..

"Olhe para mim". Ele reclamou, a testa franzida em irritação. Com um bico, Sakura olhou pra cima.

"O que é isso, Sasuke-kun?" perguntou docemente.

Sasuke piscou, suas bochechas levemente avermelhadas. Agora ou nunca.

Cuidado para não machucá-la de qualquer modo, Sasuke impulsionou algo para perto de seu rosto. Imediatamente, a menina moveu a cabeça para trás e parou "O que—"

Piscou.

Encarou.

"Sakura".

Ela voltou os olhos pra ele. O Uchiha deu-lhe um olhar firme com um elevar de uma sobrancelha. Seus olhos baixaram para a coisa flutuando na frente de seu rosto.

Inacreditável. Sasuke-kun deu-lhe um

"... Um ursinho!" Ela gritou feliz e derrubou a meia. Seu braço envolveu o urso do brinquedo marrom de tamanho acima da média..Uma fita vermelha amarrada ao redor do pescoço, formando um laço na frente.

Seus olhos verdes com manchas em toda a íris brilharam com gratidão enquanto ela olhou para ele com um grande sorriso. "Obrigado!" Ela exclamou e riu, abraçando o brinquedo bem, pressionando-o muito bem ao seu pescoço.

Tão logo seus braços esticados à sua volta o apertaram, uma gravação, quase real, falou:

"Eu te amo."

Ela saltou e segurou o ursinho com um dos braços longe dela como se pensasse que ele ia explodir. "Ehhh?" Curiosa, ela pressionou o estômago com o seu polegar.

"Eu te amo."

Suas sobrancelhas sobem imediatamente. Aquela voz ... baixa, sólida, atrativa ... Familiar, muito familiar.

Ela pressionou novamente.

"Eu te amo."

Ela piscou duas vezes. "Sasuke ... kun?" Disse ela incerta. "Sasuke-kun?" Ela continuou a falar para o urso. Depois de piscar várias vezes, ela finalmente exclamou com certeza.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura ouviu um suspiro impaciente acima dela. Olhos verdes encontraram os ônix dele – olhos que ela gostava tanto. Sasuke rosnou e teimoso como uma criança, virou a cabeça para o lado, a bochecha ligeiramente rosada e sua testa franzida.

Lentamente, Sakura sorriu e do canto do olho, ele viu o seu belo sorriso ainda descarado. Finalmente ... Depois de um ano e cinco meses, ele disse a ela! Não foi incrível? E sua forma de contar foi bastante bonita. E ela adorava. Tomou-lhe um ano para lhe dizer ...

Seu sorriso cresceu e seus braços apertaram ainda mais o brinquedo.

Wow.

Um riso infantil ressoou na garganta dela. Ela não podia parar. Seu riso aumentava em sintonia.

"Pára com isso ..." Sasuke resmungou, irritado.

Ela tampou a boca com as mãos, tentando cobrir os risos. "Eu não posso evitar ..."

Ela sorriu "É tão bizarro ...".

Ele estreitou seus olhos, olhando pra ela.

"Mas", ela disse apressada "... Eu amei."

Sasuke respirou e cruzou os braços. Irritado, ele a observava através de seus cílios espessos. Sua expressão o divertia. Com um sorriso, Sakura levantou os olhos para ele e disse: "Obrigado."

A irritação em seus olhos cinza-escuros diminuiu. A expressão no rosto dele, nos olhos dela, era adorável. Ele deu um gemido baixo e girou ao redor, sobrancelhas em uma linha , a cara amarrada.

Inconscientemente, ele estava esperando algo mais. Mais do que obrigado sem esforço. Em pensar que ele esqueceu seu orgulho apenas para dizer estas palavras ... sentia-se com o ego frágil.

Merda.

Pelo menos, um beijo é suficiente, certo?

Ele prosseguiu, aspirando novamente e – por mais engraçado que possa parecer - triste.

Ele sentiu um movimento atrás dele. Levantou suas sobrancelhas, em seguida, suavizou sua expressão ao se deparar com os braços dela ao seu redor, o brinquedo pendente em sua mão.

O canto da boca levantada, sentindo o pressionar de sua bochecha contra seu ombro. Longas mechas rosa dançaram sob sua visão periférica, enquanto algumas eram emaranhadas em seu cabelo preto.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun", ela começou. "Eu também te amo", veio o suave sussurro. Interiormente, um altivo sorriso afetado apareceu em seu rosto.

... Foi ainda mais.

"Então", Sasuke começou . "Casa comigo".

Seu sorriso foi ampliado ao sentir os braços dela afrouxarem e soltarem ele. Ele volta a olhar para ela de forma clara e seu sorriso afetado se transformou em seu meio sorriso quando viu a cara dela.

"Isso foi um pedido de casamento ...?" Perguntou quieta, suas bochechas coradas.

Ele aspirou e jogou o peso pra um dos pés, cruzando os braços. "Não."

A fina sobrancelha de Sakura arqueou acima de seus cílios. "Não?" Ela disse, confusa. "O que foi, então?"

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela com um olhar presunçoso. "Uma ordem".

Sakura piscou e se mexeu diante de sua evidente arrogância.

"Por quê?"

Ameaçador. "Por que o quê?"

"Por que você quer que eu me case com você?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos afiados.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto a encarava silenciosamente. O seu jogo de olhar continuou durante um minuto ou mais. Sem tirar os olhos de cima dela, ele tirou o brinquedo do aperto dela e pressionou o seu estômago, segurando-o no nível dos olhos de Sakura.

"Eu te amo."

Ela piscou e olhou assustada por um tempo, as bochechas coradas. Em seguida, ela riu muito alto.

"... E isso."

"Hein? Isso ... o quê? "

"Hn." Suas pálpebras abaixaram. "Seu riso."

Ela olhou para ele, confuso. "... ... O meu riso?"

"Hn."

E ela lembrava.

_"Eu gosto da sua risada."_

--

_"Quero ouvi-la todos os dias."_

--

_"Então, case comigo algum dia."_

Ela sorriu suavemente. "Oh, Sasuke-kun", ela riu e embalou seus ombros com os braços. Ela inalou seu cheiro e chegou mais perto dele. Sasuke colocou um braço em torno dela enquanto apertava o ursinho com o outro, o seu queixo descansando apoiado na cabeça dela.

"Perfeito!" Ela exclamou vertiginosamente. "Eu farei um par de meias para você usar no dia do nosso casamento!"

--

--

--

--

--

--

_Basta pressionar ele._

_E você sabe._

_--_

_--_

_Pressione por 1002 vezes._

_Você saberá como eu sinto por você._

_--_

_--_

_Perdedor._

_Mou!_

_Eu disse isso uma vez. Mas você pode ouvi-lo mais de 1001 vezes. Você perdeu.  
_  
_Você é tão mau!_

_Aa._

_Mas... Você está certo._

_Hn._

_Eu perdi pra você! Você é tãããããão inteligente, Sasuke-kun!_

_Eu sei._

_E arrogante._

_Hn._

_Bem, eu posso dobrar mais mil cartas de amor para você!_

_Você está desperdiçando papel._

_Com o seu dinheiro, você pode me comprar mil papéis._

_Eu irei._

(ela sorriu)

_Posso dar-lhe tudo o que você quer neste mundo._

--

--

**One Thousand and Two Times**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Fim.

* * *

**N/T: reviews, reviews e lembrem-se eu só traduzi. Gostaria também de agradecer a minha querida Karen pela grande ajuda ! /ela ainda me mata.  
**

Obs: Essa história foi originalmente feita como duas separadas, eu tomei a liberdade de juntar , por isso, a mudança do titulo :3

and thanks angel-puppeteer, i love you!


End file.
